Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * Frankie's grandfather Antagonists: * Bar patrons * Alligator Other Characters: * The Sheriff Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Riverside Bar | StoryTitle2 = The Black Knight | Writer2_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler2_1 = John Stokes | Inker2_1 = John Stokes | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Dez Skinn | Editor2_2 = Richard Burton | Synopsis2 = Continue from ... The Black Knight has been shot out of the sky by a R.A.F. fighter plane when suddenly two of Mordred's Hellravens appear in the sky. They attack the fight plane first, forcing the pilot to bail out. When the creatures turn their attention to the Black Knight, they attack his horse Valinor. The Black Knight then draws his Ebony Blade and rushes to the aid of his faithful steed. Not far away, the mysterious Stranger helps the pilot out of the water, the grateful pilot is confused when this mystery man simply walks away without even introducing himself. While back at the battle, the Black Knight manages to slay one of the Hellravens, while the other escapes. With his horse wounded, the Black Knight leads Valinor to a nearby cave to recuperate. Watching this from a monitor, Mordred is delighted to see his enemy trapping himself and prepares his next move. Inside the cave, the Black Knight finds a bed and a strange object wrapped in cloth. As he tries to learn more about this set up he is suddenly attacked by the Stranger who tackles the Knight to the ground and begins choking him. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * R.A.F. harrier jet | StoryTitle3 = Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Writer3_1 = Steve Moore | Penciler3_1 = Steve Dillon | Inker3_1 = Steve Dillon | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Dez Skinn | Editor3_2 = Richard Burton | Synopsis3 = While a civil war rages in the city of San Miguel, some organization is plotting against S.H.I.E.L.D., killing its agents in Cairo, however, there is no evidence as to who is responsible. Nick Fury has called together Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, and the Countess to discuss the situation in San Miguel. Fury orders Gabe and Valentina to go to San Miguel to investigate the situation and meet up with the S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives stationed there. As Fury and Dum Dum begin to plan what to do next, they are given an urgent dispatch from Cairo. Meanwhile, in San Miguel, the organization that has been plotting against S.H.I.E.L.D. is working on affecting the situation in town. Soldiers for this organization then disguise themselves as guerilla fighters and head out to cause trouble. Back aboard the Helicarrier, Fury learns that their agent in Cairo has been killed. The only clue as to who is responsible for the attack is a note with the words '5 Sept", which they confuse for a date, opening more mysteries. Fury decides to head to Cairo to investigate further leaving Dum Dum in charge while he is gone. Back in San Miguel, both Valentina and Gabe jump from their plane and fly down to the S.H.I.E.L.D. operation. They discover that the operatives there are dead, they also observe that the guerrillas are attacking the capital. They report this back to Nick Fury, who decides to abandon his mission to Cairo to rendezvous with them. While things are becoming more destabilized in San Miguel, Garcia Juanilla, the countries most wealthy businessman, pays a visit to President Gomez. Juanilla explains that he has an organization that can help stop the rebellion, offering his aid only if they can utterly wipe out the resistance movement. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * President Gomez Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Vehicles: * |ReprintOf4 = Tales to Astonish Vol 1 27 | ReprintOfStory4 = 1 | StoryTitle5 = Night-Raven | Writer5_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler5_1 = David Lloyd | Inker5_1 = David Lloyd | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Dez Skinn | Editor5_2 = Richard Burton | Synopsis5 = At Sam Venuti's pawn shop, the owner of the business is confronted by the Taxman, who is in the protection racket, and his hired thug. Venuti tries to tell them that he doesn't have the money to pay for his protection. In the other room, Venuti's wife calls the police for help. In response, the Taxman has his heavy toss Venuti out of the store window. They then clan out his cash register and his wallet of all the money, finding enough to cover the cost for "protection". The Night Raven is passing by just as the Taxman and his minion flee the scene. Night Raven helps the pawn shop owner out of the garbage pail he landed in. However, a police officer arrives and tries to arrest Night Raven. The vigilante is forced to knock the officer out and steals his car to chase after the Taxman. At that moment, the Taxman has paid a visit to Carlo's Italian restaurant. Carlo less than cooperative and refuses to keep on paying the protection money. Surprisingly, the Taxman agrees that he will not and they leave seemingly in peace. However, Carlo and his staff soon realize to their horror that the Taxman has left a bomb. The bomb goes off just as Night Raven arrives on the scene and the blast knocks him off his feat. As the masked man recovers from being knocked down, he is suddenly ordered to stand down by the police. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mrs. Venuti * Police officer * Carlo's kitchen staff Races and Species: * Locations: * Venuti's pawnshop * Carlo's Restauraunt Vehicles: * Police Car | ReprintOf6 = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 161 | ReprintOfStory6 = 1 | Notes = Continuity Notes Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Dum Dum Dugan's appearance here is complicated as he's not in the flesh. He was mortally wounded decades ago as revealed in . He has since been operating in sophisticated LMD bodies as revealed in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}